


Family Potrait

by Handle ID - Modrus (ladymodrus)



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Gen, Meme, prank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymodrus/pseuds/Handle%20ID%20-%20Modrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sam has another sibling!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Potrait

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me for doing this.
> 
> *take cover under John's armpit*

[](https://z-p3-scontent-sea1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/t31.0-8/fr/cp0/e15/q65/13737582_564908747028643_8553030750256238777_o.jpg?efg=eyJpIjoiYiJ9)  


 

*slapped!*

**Author's Note:**

> I made some Doom memes, but mostly in Indonesian. So, I'm not so sure to upload it. And...oh, sorry for my terrible English. :D


End file.
